


Post battle snuggles

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Sometimes we just need a bit of comfort in private even after a victorius battle and Rex is a good alpha, he will love on his omega until the sun sets on their lives.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 254





	Post battle snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyEnterprize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprize/gifts).



Watching the tent flap close behind the Jedi, Rex let out a deep sigh before reaching out and grabbing Appo by the arm, pulling him closer so he could whisper to the man without all and sundry hearing what he was about to say.

Appo, for all his stick in the mud attitude at times, wasn’t the gossiping kind and respected Rex privacy so at least he knew things were going to be calm if he left things to Appo. “My mate needs me, so from this moment, you’re in charge Appo. Keep everyone away from the General’s tent, if anyone needs me, they need you. Only come get us in an emergency situation, alright?” He murmured pleadingly.

Whatever the other saw on his face, Appo just nodded seriously and raised a thumb. “Course Captain, you can count on your Sargent.” He stated severely.

Letting a small, wry smile escape him, Rex nodded, feeling relief itch his bones before he made his way the same way General Skywalker had gone moments before, the mud squishing around his steps as rain drizzled around him.

And yet it was doing nothing to dampen the mood, troopers crooning in delight and sharing moonshine with each other after a successful win on the planet, managing to chase those CIS bastards off with their clankers becoming scrap metal.

Hell, the locals had even been grateful enough to come by with food for them, giving them some reprieve from the military rations they were normally restricted to.

Anakin however had made a beeline to his tent and Rex knew why.

Pulling his helmet off, Rex took a fortifying breath as he stood outside the tent before pushing the flap aside and stepping in, the scent of sour, distressed omega hitting him hard enough to make him drop his helmet on the padded ground.

The warmth of the inside of the tent amplified the smell, no escape in the short moment the flap had been pulled aside to admit the alpha captain inside.

It was an awful smell but Rex would fix it, would make that scent ease off and go away as he made a soft, soothing rumbling noise deep in his chest even as he bent over and picked up his helmet.

Anakin had managed to get out of his soggy boots and outer tunic and was trying to fix up his blanket dominated nest, sitting on the edge of the bunk though the sound of Rex helmet hitting the ground and the rumbling took his attention away from it.

His sweat shiny face instantly transformed into relief when he saw who it was and he let out a small whine, holding out his arms for Rex with wide, hopeful blue eyes.

“A moment omega mine, just a moment.” Rex murmured, quickly starting to loosen his armor, setting it aside on the crate at the end of the bunk he knew had stored all the blankets and pillows Anakin used for his nest.

A huff was his answer but Anakin didn’t complain _too_ much and instead went back to fluffing his nest. “I hate heat flashes, the cramps are the worst.” He grumbled out, glancing at Rex to check his progress before just shifting to watch him continue get out of the damn armor.

He could see the Jedi’s fingers twitch in desire to get him out of it but they knew from experience that letting Anakin help with the armor magnetic was a bad idea.

How his kama had gotten stuck to Anakin’s arm, Rex would never figure out but they were doing their best to avoid that situation in the future, especially since General Kenobi had laughed until he was crying at the sight of Anakin waving his arm around with the kama stuck to it, wheezily asking what Anakin had been doing to get the kama there with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sufficient to say, they had decided that until Anakin could figure the armor magnetic better, it was best that he did not help out when Rex was getting out of said armor.

Finally though, Rex had set aside every piece and joined his Jedi on the bunk, instantly getting dragged into a soft, tender kiss, the two slowly drifting down to curl up on the bunk, arranging themselves in regard to Anakin’s makeshift nest until they were both resting on their side on the bed, facing each other with Anakin’s arm curled possessively around Rex waist, his hand sprawled in the dip of the captain’s back with their foreheads resting against each other, noses barely touching as they smiled at each other.

“Better?” Rex murmured quietly, curling his arm around Anakin’s upper back as the Jedi pulled a blanket over them, covering up against the chill of the tent.

A low, purring hum escaped Anakin, the noise oozing contentment. “Much. You being here… it is enough to sooth a lot of my nerves…” His lips quirked playfully, the sweetened scent turning mellow in response to his own emotions. “Having you around me does a lot for my nerves period really.” Anakin whispered softly.

Chuckling softly, playing with the sensitive, soft strands at the base of Anakin’s neck, Rex rubbed their noses together, using his arm to tug Anakin’s body flush against his own, enjoying the comfort of the warm body against his, the heat easily blending through the blacks and Anakin’s inner shifts. “I take that as a compliment my mate,” He murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Anakin’s nose. “Ner cyare.” Rex whispered.

This close, he could pick out the shades of gray, blue and light color in Anakin’s eyes, reminding him of the blue color of a sky, reminding him why he was fighting not only to win but to survive in this war as the sight of those eyes flashing lovingly at him was all he needed to continue on another day.

Anakin’s fingertips pressed into his back, the Jedi breathing out shakily before letting out a soft, thrilled noise. “Never get enough of you calling me that Rex, my loving captain.” He whispered in return.

There were a thousand ways to say ‘I love you’ in a thousand languages but words were insufficient to Rex and instead he just quietly pressed another kiss to Anakin’s nose, hoping the other could feel through the Force the emotions Rex was pushing his way.

Because Rex would love this man until the day the sun set for the last day on Rex life and he’d love him into the afterlife.

He’d love this man for an eternity.


End file.
